Worries and Fears
by Percyjacksonfan3
Summary: Just a story of Percy and Annabeth having a fight and then Annabeth reflecting on the day that she found out Percy was missing. Told in 3rd person Pov most of the time. Please read and review and I hope you all like it!


**Just a story about Percy and Annabeth, told in 3rd person POV most of the time, sorry if I confuse you. About Percy and Annabeth have a fight, and Annabeth reflects on what it was like when Percy was discovered missing. i own nothing, Rick Riordan owns all! Enjoy!**

Annabeth could clearly remember what her reaction to Percy's disappearance was.

It would be hard to forget, when the boy you were in love with disappeared without a trace.

So when Annabeth thought about that day when she had woken up and Percy wasn't there, she had no problem recalling the details. It had hurt like crazy, and what had happened that day scared her, it had scared her a lot.

She had told Percy what had happened once, but it had caused them both too much pain to talk about so they left it forgotten, and never talked about it again; it was always there though. And whenever Annabeth and Percy fought, she would always think of that day.

Like today, it was stupid really. They had argued about what they were going to do during the school year, and how they would never get to see each other. Their friends had tried to step in and help but they had both yelled at them to go away. Thalia. Nico, Grover, Piper, Hazel and Rachel had all tried and failed to get them to stop yelling at each other (so loud that the whole camp could hear them) and had all walked away shaking their heads.

So as Annabeth was laying on her bunk in the Athena cabin she thought of the day Percy had disappeared.

oooOOOooo

Annabeth had woken up to quiet. It wasn't unusual for her, she usually woke up before anyone else, even her own cabin mates. She hated to sleep in and had so many things to do every day she couldn't afford to waste any time. It annoyed Percy, but she was too stubborn to change her sleeping patterns.

But this silence was different. It was tense and it was scary. It felt different this morning then any other morning, and Annabeth got that feeling in her stomach that she always got when something was wrong. Like a giant knot was slowly getting bigger and bigger, and tighter and tighter like someone was pulling 2 ends of a rope to tighten the knot and she could do nothing to stop it.

However when Annabeth looked around there was nothing out of the ordinary. Everyone was still in their beds, the gray blankets drawn up to their necks or all over a restless sleepers bunk. There was still papers and pencils and blueprints on all the tables in the room, and the sun was just starting to shine through the windows, Apollo slowly starting his rounds. Everything was how it should be.

That's why Annabeth had no idea why she would be worried, but she was. Something was wrong. And she needed to find out what it was.

So as she showered, brushed her teeth, got dressed and went to the dining pavilion she looked around camp. From this vantage point everything looked the same as well. New cabins being finished, people just starting to wake up, the noise in the cabins just starting to reach their normal volume. Snow was still on the ground, making some places icy. Still, the knot in her stomach didn't disappear and Annabeth didn't relax. She couldn't wait to see Percy, he would help. He always did.

But she needed to wait until he got up, because Zeus knows that he got grumpy whenever someone woke him up.

As Annabeth thought of Percy she slowly relaxed and the knot in her stomach loosened. A smile made its way on her face and it stayed there. Even when Percy wasn't right beside her he could still make her happier than anyone else could, and Annabeth didn't think that would ever change.

It's too bad that for once, Annabeth was wrong.

So as she got her breakfast and scraped the most buttery roll into the flames as an offering to her mother Annabeth prayed.

"Please mother, just let everyone be alright." Annabeth didn't know why she was so worried when nothing seemed to be wrong but her instincts were screaming at her that she was missing something, and her instincts were usually right.

As Annabeth ate her breakfast she watched people slowly trickle into the pavilion and give offerings to the gods. She watched as Chris and Clarisse untwined their hands to sit at their separate tables, as Travis and Connor whispered probably planning another prank. Eventually Chiron joined the campers and made a startling announcement.

He stomped his hoof on the concrete immediately getting everyone's attention. "I am sorry to tell you all that our camp director Dionysus has been recalled to Olympus. Zeus has sent orders to all gods to go directly to his palace." Chiron's voice was grave and there was a look in his eyes that Annabeth didn't like.

After all the campers had gotten over their stunned silence they had broken out into cheers and yells of delight. As Annabeth watched everyone she couldn't help but feel dread. This couldn't be a coincidence, something was wrong here. Why would Zeus order all gods to Olympus when there was no meeting, no apparent cause to discuss? What could have happened in 1 day to worry Zeus so much he would order a council meeting?

Annabeth was snapped out of her thoughts by Chiron stamping his hoof again. "Yes so we will continue as usual, and wait for our camp director to return. He will be missed but I'm sure he will be back soon... so none of you need to worry. In other announcements today Capture the Flag is tonight.."

She stopped listening. Annabeth had looked over at Poseidon's table and realized that Percy still wasn't there. She frowned in confusion. Percy didn't get up early that was for sure, but he never missed breakfast. He was always there for the last 5 minutes at least, but now as the Chiron finished his announcements and the campers walked away to their first activity of the day Percy was missing among them.

"Hey Travis, have you seen Percy today?" Annabeth asked the curly haired boy. He jumped in surprise, and quickly hid his guilty look replacing it with one of mild concern.

"No we haven't seen him, but he's teaching the swordplay today which is the Hermes cabin's first activity so we'll see him then. Haven't you seen him today?"

"No, I haven't and what with the announcement about Dionysus I think someone should tell him, because he missed it. So will you tell him for me please?" Annabeth heard the concern and worry in her voice and internally scolded herself. Percy could take care of himself, and Travis and Connor were about to go see him right now, so why did she feel so... nervous and like she was missing something?

Connor was slowly trying to walk away and before Travis could answer Annabeth's question she said "Oh and Connor? You should hand over whatever it is your holding, before I have to get out my knife." She smiled sweetly but there was a huge implication behind her words, and Connor immediately shared a guilty look with his brother and handed over the red firecracker.

Annabeth turned it over in her hands and shook her head. How the Stolls had managed to get a firecracker onto camp grounds was a mystery to her, and she hated to admit it but she admired their ability to sneak anything they wanted undetected into their cabin.

Connor cleared his throat nervously, "Right don't worry we'll tell him. So Annabeth" he laughed nervously, "you're not going to tell anyone about the firecracker right? Because it was just a harmless little prank..." He trailed off glancing at her quickly.

Annabeth laughed the last laugh she would have for a long time. "Don't worry guys; this one is safe with me. As long as you don't forget to tell Percy, oh and tell him to come find me when he has a moment."

Travis winked slyly at her, "Right because you wanna... talk. OK will do. Thanks Annabeth."

So when the brothers ran off yelling Percy's name at the top of their lungs Annabeth shook her head again and turned in the opposite direction, the Athena cabin needed to get ready for Archery.

oooOOOooo

Annabeth was just knocking an arrow and was about to let it fly when she heard Travis yell her name. Surprised she fired it and the arrow completely missed the target. Fuming she let the bow drop to her side and turned to face him, her frustration as scary as a Minotaur charging.

"What is it Travis? You better have something important to tell me or I swear..." she trailed off at the look on his face. "Travis? What is it?"

He opened his mouth but no words came out. Slowly he licked his lips and was able to say "Percy..gone.. don't know where or how.. sorry."

But that was all Annabeth heard before she was running out of the training centre headed towards the Poseidon cabin, which had a huge crowd around it already.

Annabeth pushed and shoved and even knocked a kid over, but she didn't even spare him a glance. She was becoming overwhelmed with absolute fear and panic and when she barged past Chiron into the cabin she stopped dead. She froze, she stopped breathing and she swore for a second her mind stopped working and her heart stopped beating.

It was empty. There was still the usual mess, bed unmade and messy, wrappers all over the place, she even saw a pair of running shorts hanging from his bed post, but there was no Percy. And right in the middle of the cabin, and inch deep black scorch mark was in the floor. Percy's pictures on his nightstand were all knocked over and some were even lying on the floor. The minotaur horn had fallen off of his wall and onto his bed and the wristwatch Tyson had made for him was lying beside the bed with a crack in the glass.

All of her anger came back to her full force as Annabeth stomped over to Chiron and looked him in the eyes. "Where is he Chiron?"

"Annabeth my dear, I'm sorry but none of us know anything-" Chiron explained, and she could see the pain in his eyes. That just made her angrier.

"Where is Percy?! Tell me! Where did he go? Is this some sort of cruel trick because it isn't funny!" Annabeth yelled at him, and had to blink to keep her quickly forming tears from falling.

"Annabeth, we don't know where Percy is. He's gone." Clarisse stepped up and told her. For once Clarisse didn't sound gruff or mean, in fact her voice was surprisingly soft and gentle.

"Gone? What do you mean gone Clarisse? I want someone to tell me where he is! What did you do with him?" Annabeth looked around as if expecting Percy to step out of hiding and walk towards her. But he wasn't there. She took a step towards Clarisse and the whole crowd took a step back from her. Apart from Clarisse. She had chosen to be the one Annabeth had directed her anger towards and was going to stick it out.

"Come on girl, let's go to the big house. We don't know where he is, but we're going to find him." Clarisse spoke to her soothingly. For a moment Annabeth wondered if she looked like Silena had when she hd found out about Beckendorf but the thought was quickly replaced by many more. The knot in her stomach had become a pit of pain and her heart was slowly cracking into dozens of pieces.

"No! You're all lying! Percy isn't gone, he can't be!" Annabeth looked at the crowd and found the face of Rachel. Rachel was giving her a look of pity but behind that pity was sadness, because she was Percy's friend too. That's when Annabeth knew this was real.

Chiron reached out to place a hand on the girl's shoulder but she quickly stepped away from him. "I'm going to go look for him. He's not missing. He's probably just hiding somewhere or something."

Annabeth quickly rejected everyone's reaching hands and ran to the beach. If Percy went anywhere it would be here, but as she searched the beach she didn't find a single living person. She searched the pavilions, amphitheater the safe parts of the forest and then she even dared to go into the unsafe parts. She went to the top of Half Blood hill and looked out over the whole Camp but didn't find a thing. She searched the cabins. She saw other groups searching but she avoided the. She missed lunch, and then dinner but that was where Chiron drew the line. He sent Rachel and Clarisse to go find her and when they did they found her at the beach again, screaming to the sky at the top of her lungs. For one moment they both thought that Annabeth Chase had actually gone insane.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?! WHERE IS HE?! WHY DID YOU TAKE HIM!?" Annabeth stared at the sea, unaware that she had an audience. "Poseidon, help me find your son."

But the sea stayed unresponsive as ever and offered no sign of hearing the broken girl's pleads. Slowly Annabeth sighed and turned around only to find the 2 girls looking at her with pity. But she didn't want to see their pity.

"Have you come to help me look for him? There are still some places that I haven't searched..." But inside Annabeth knew it was pointless. Percy was somehow gone and she didn't know where he was or if he was even coming back. It was at that moment, that Annabeth Chase's heart shattered and she fell to the sand desperate for someone who was gone.

oooOOOooo

Capture the Flag and the Campfire had been cancelled that night and everyone had been sent straight to bed. Everyone was anxious and worried, because everyone knew who Percy Jackson was and they all knew and were grateful for what he had done. They were all sad and there had been tears but no one was as affected as Annabeth was.

In fact that night Annabeth snuck out of her cabin and traveled the path her feet knew well to the Poseidon cabin. She reached the door and as her hand touched the doorknob she paused. Poseidon had every right to blast her into oblivion for doing this, and Annabeth was sure that somewhere he and her mother were watching her do this but she didn't care. It was almost like she could hear her mother urging her to go back to bed and leave but she couldn't do it. This was the last place that HE had been and she just needed to see it again.

So as she stepped into the bunker she gasped. It was still there, the scorch mark. It had burned down into the wooden floorboards. Annabeth slowly looked around the cabin.

It was the same as it had been this morning. Annabeth doubted that anyone had even been in here, the place looked untouched. The 'sea ponies' that Tyson had made one year were still hanging from the ceiling, all of the bunks were made and neat except HIS. The blue of the sheets and the abalone on the walls gave the impression you actually were standing at the bottom of the sea.

Percy loved this place. And so did Annabeth.

Over the years she had been in this place so much that she knew every angle, every color and every edge of the cabin. That's why as Annabeth took in every centimeter of the cabin it felt so wrong to her. Because it was not how it should be, and the person who you could always find in it, was gone.

Annabeth slowly padded over to the chest beside the only used bunk and looked at the pictures. They were all face down; they had not been moved back to their proper place. She picked up the one that was just about to fall over the edge and looked at it.

She had looked at this photo countless times, but now she took in every detail. The frame was metal and cold and was blue. The deep blue of the sea. In it there was a picture of Percy and his mother. They were both smiling and looked so happy. They were standing in front of a candy store in what looked like Grand Central and Sally was wearing her red, white and blue Sweet on America uniform. Percy looked about 11 or 12 and was all arms and legs. But he was smiling. Which is something Annabeth missed seeing even though he looked young and not like the 16 year old she now knew. She wished she could just somehow go into that photo and join them. Carefully she set the picture down on the edge of the chest and picked up the fallen one next to it.

This one had a frame of popsicle sticks with seashells stuck to it. Annabeth remembered watching Percy make it when they were 13 and laughing at him because he somehow could just not get one popsicle stick to stay glued down. She remembered how even back then she had thought it was cute how he would frown in frustration and try to remain patient. Eventually she had to help him stick it down.

The picture in it was of Grover, Annabeth and Percy. They were all laughing and were standing in front of the canoe lake. Percy and Annabeth had just won the canoe races and they had taken this picture with Grover to remember the moment. Annabeth had a copy of the picture in her room hanging on her wall, and had already memorized every detail. Looking at the picture made her sad, Percy and her had been so happy together then. she missed that.

Even though it had only been a day Annabeth was worried sick. She hadn't taken the news very well, and still wasn't sure how to cope. Her best friend/boyfriend was missing and she had no idea if he was OK, or who took him, or where he was.

Stopping her train of thought Annabeth set the picture back down, slighting in front of the other one.

She picked up the next photo and smiled at it. This one had a fairly new wooden frame and was of Thalia, Nico and Percy all standing in front of the newly built Hades cabin, looking proud and like a family. Percy and Thalia were laughing and Nico was rubbing his head but looked like he was trying to hold back laughter himself. Annabeth smiled more. Nico always smiled and laughed more whenever he was with his cousins.

Whenever Annabeth had hung out with Nico without Percy or Thalia he had been happy, but she felt like Nico had more things in common with them and connected better with them. She didn't know what, but something made them a family. Even though they were all children of the Big 3 they got along better than their fathers did and that was a blessing or else the camp would be hounded with thunderstorms, or flooded, or would have fallen prey to an army of skeletons by now.

Annabeth placed the picture down and looked at the last one. It was of her and Percy in bathing suits, hand in hand and jumping out of a canoe. You could only see their backs, and the canoe was tipping with their weight but you could just tell that they were happy.

Annabeth remembered Travis and Connor handing them 2 copies of the picture and then bolting. Turns out they had taken the picture without the permission of the couple, but Percy and Annabeth hadn't been mad. In fact later they had gone and thanked the brothers.

Annabeth picked the picture up and was surprised when something fell out of the back of it. When Annabeth leaned down she was happy to see it was a picture of her. She was standing on Half-Blood Hill, wearing the usual Camp t-shirt and shorts her hair in a ponytail. She was smiling at the camera and her eyes sparkled with laughter and love. She remembered when Percy had taken that picture. It was from the 2nd week of them dating and Annabeth had forced him to take this picture of her so he would have something to remember her by over the school months when they couldnt see each other.

Percy had insisted it was stupid but had agreed nonetheless. Annabeth suspected it had been because he had wanted to just be able to have a picture of her from this summer.

Now Annabeth was overcome with feelings. Percy had taken this picture and he had looked at it. Annabeth was sure of it, just like she was sure he had brought it to camp from his home with him. Annabeth felt the saltiness of her tears and this time she could do nothing to stop them. There was no one there to comfort her, to hold her and kiss her hair and tell her it would all be OK this time. She was alone, and she felt like half of herself was being ripped away and taken to somewhere unknown.

Just like Percy had been.

Annabeth set both pictures back on the chest and climbed into the bunk that was Percy's. She curled up and wrapped herself in the sheets inhaling his scent and trying not to think. She just let the tears flow and wracked with choking, heart wrenching sobs.

This ladies and gentlemen is what it feels like to have your other half taken away from you.

Eventually Annabeth's sobs turned into gasps and she inhaled the air greedily, acting like it was food that she had been starved of. When she eventually calmed down she went to the bathroom and poured herself a glass of cool water and splashed some onto her face.

She was a mess. Her eyes were puffy and red, already she looked unhealthy- sickly even. Already she looked half dead. And that was the look she would have for 8 months.

So as Annabeth Chase climbed into her missing boyfriend's bed at 2 am she tried to fall asleep, but just ended up staring at the pictures and wishing and praying with everything she had that this was just a bad dream, and worrying for Percy Jackson and fearing the worst.

oooOOOoo

As Annabeth finished recalling the day she had found out Percy was gone she sat up and gasped. How could she be so stupid? She had almost died without Percy, the only thing that had kept her functioning was the hope that they could find him, and here she was fighting with him? She needed to tell him she was sorry; and she needed to do it now.

Annabeth swung off of her bunk and pulled open the door. She squinted at the brightness of the sun and when her eyes focused she immediately slammed the door shut and ran towards the dining pavilion. It was supper time and that's where everyone would be.

When she got there she skidded to a halt and looked around. She didn't care that she had just interrupted Chiron and everyone was staring at her she just looked for Percy and was disappointed when she didn't see him.

She looked for one of her friends and when her eyes landed on Thalia at the Artemis table with her hunters she strode over, still ignoring the looks everyone sent her way.

When she reached the table Thalia started to speak but Annabeth cut across her.

"Where's Percy? I need to find him, right now."

Annabeth's voice carried and everyone heard her. Thalia looked around and said "Look Annabeth, he's pretty upset right now. Maybe you should just give him time to cool off-"

Jason stood up and interrupted his sister. "He was at the beach last time any of us saw him."

Annabeth scrutinized Jason. "Are you sure?"

Jason nodded firmly. "Positive."

Annabeth looked around at all of the campers. "Is that where all of you last saw him?"

They all nodded in assent with Jason, some like Travis, Connor and Leo with smirks on their faces, others like Hazel. Nico, Piper and Thalia with nervous and almost angry glances towards Jason.

They all barely heard Annabeth say "Alright thanks guys," before she was running out in search of her boyfriend.

Thalia stood up and turned to look at her brother. "Was that wise? Percy is pretty upset."

Jason nodded and smiled, still looking at the place where Annabeth had just been a second ago. "Believe me, when you spend a couple weeks on a boat with those 2, you get to know how and when to help them solve their problems."

Thalia just shook her head and sat back down. Dionysus was staring at his Diete Coke can apparently bored; meanwhile Chiron stood up a little awkwardly and cleared his throat. "Alright everyone, back to your supper; I'm sure they'll join us shortly."

Everyone went back to their meals still shooting occasional glances towards the beach and Chiron trotted over to the group of demigods that had gathered at the door to look at the couple on the beach. "That means you too Travis, Connor, Leo, Nico and Frank. Sit down and continue your meals." As Nico was walking back to join Hazel at the Hades/Pluto table Chiron grabbed his shoulder and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"But if they do end up missing their dinner er... making up, would you please make sure they eat something?" Chiron asked him.

Nico blushed at Chiron's implication of what Percy and Annabeth could be doing but nodded. When he went to sit back at the Hades table he ignored the questioning looks sent his way and continued to eat his now cold spaghetti.

oooOOOooo

When Annabeth finally reached the beach - after what to her felt like a lifetime of running but was only a couple of minutes- she stopped. Percy was there, his back to her, standing and staring at the Sound with his hands in his pockets. He was kicking at the sand and his posture was stiff like he was tense.

Annabeth sighed but walked towards him quietly before stopping beside him. She looked at the now setting sun and was disappointed when Percy didn't even glance at her, but continued kicking at sand and concentrating on the water and sky.

After a few minutes of the uncomfortable silence Annabeth turned towards him. "Percy, I'm sorry. I don't want to fight. Please can we just forget that this ever happened?"

Percy glanced at her and through his thick hair Annabeth could see the hurt in his eyes. So Thalia had been right, Percy had been really affected by this fight. After a couple of seconds Percy took her hand and sat down, crossed his legs and gently pulled her down to sit beside him. She sat and rested her head on his shoulder, feeling his muscles slowly relax. Finally he spoke.

"I'm sorry too. I was just so worried about this winter, and after not seeing you for almost 9 months I was scared of losing you again." Percy spoke quietly and softly, and when he looked at her there was an ache in his eyes.

"I know. Me too Percy, but that doesn't mean I can visit your place all the time. I have things to do at my home too. As much as I would love to spend every second I could close to you I just can't." Annabeth replied just as gently and slowly stroked her thumb over their entwined hands.

"I know that, and I knew it this morning too. I was just desperate. I know there's too much for you to do at your home. We'll be able to Iris-message and see each other occasionally and that's going to have to be good enough. We'll make it work, we did last year. Plus there's no new prophecy to worry over now." Percy laughed but it sounded a little forced.

Annabeth raised her head and smiled at him. His green eyes were amazing, and she found herself once again almost getting lost in them. "Ya, we'll make it work. We always do. I'll still miss you though." She smiled at him again.

He stood up and brushed sand off his jeans and offered her his hand. "Well, we don't want to miss dinner, are you coming?"

She looked up at him and took him all in. She had missed him for so long and now that he was here in front of her, she was going to make sure that he never disappeared like that ever again. Finally she accepted his hand and he pulled her up. "Hey, Percy do you still have that picture of me behind the one of you and I jumping out of that canoe?"

Percy looked surprised a little suspicious as he looked at her, trying to see what she was thinking. "Yes," he said slowly. "How do you know about that?"

Annabeth smiled and ignored his question. "And do you still look at it?"

A faint blush stained Percy's cheeks but he choked it down. "Every night before I go to sleep. Why?"

Annabeth shook her head and smiled. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him, lightly at first but then more passionate. Caught by surprise Percy didn't react right away but when he did he kissed her back just as passionately and wrapped his arms around her. Completely forgetting what they had just been talking about, they both lost themselves in the kiss that was an apology, love and forgiveness all wrapped up in one. When they finally broke apart they were both gasping and staring at each other.

Percy leaned his forehead against Annabeth's and she shut her eyes. When he had stopped panting and told her quietly, "I love you."

Annabeth's eyes shot open and took in his green ones. They held no trace of falsehood, only pure love and admiration and truth. "I know. And I love you too Seaweed Brain." She smiled at his goofy grin and pulled away, keeping only their hands linked. "Now come on, I think supper's almost over.

**So there it is, I hope you all liked it! It makes me sad to think of Annabeth and Percy having to live without each other since they are one of the best couples ever! Criticism is welcome, but please don't be too harsh (it is almost Christmas) and reviews are always welcome. Merry Christmas everyone! **


End file.
